


Push

by mrasaki



Category: Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters
Genre: F/M, Incest, Porn, Porn Battle, Sibling Incest, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrasaki/pseuds/mrasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time he told himself it wouldn’t happen again, it did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XV for the prompt: Hansel/Gretel, trust, twins, comfort. Originally posted on the Porn Battle LJ [HERE](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/539426.html?thread=33067810#t33067810).

Every time he told himself it wouldn’t happen again, it did.

Resolutions were easy enough to make after the act, when they’d fallen back on the bed, sticky-sweaty, her sweet scent – cinnamon, vanilla, roses – all over his hands and in his nose even as the knowledge rose dark and involuntary: they shouldn’t have done that. Again.

But inevitably they did.

When the hunt turned dangerous, when Hansel nearly got his head taken off or Gretel had some ambitious witch after her heart yet again and Gretel was forcibly reminded of their mother and the terrible events nearly twenty-five years ago when they’d lost their family and their innocence, Gretel would turn over on the bed and look at him where he was trying to make himself comfortable on the hard wooden floor – they were generally roomed together, but it never occurred to the innkeeper that they might like two beds or even one large one instead of one narrow enough to be called a bench – and looked at him with those dark eyes. Stretched out a white hand, and gave him that smile, and said please.

Her belly was soft where he laid his lips, all warm skin as he dipped his tongue into the indent above her hip and followed the groove down, feeling her shake as she struggled not to laugh and moan as his breath tickled her. Then a hush as sudden as if she’d been cut off as he drew down her undergarments and licked her. He flicked his gaze up as he tasted her, the minute shift of her hips magnifying into a full cat-like writhe a sharp counterpoint to her electrified silence as he lay his tongue flat against her clit and stroked it just the way she liked.

She had the back of her hand stuffed into her mouth, her head thrown back, the long lovely line of her neck exposed as she struggled to stay quiet. And despite the heat curling deep in his gut and his own rock-hard erection, he felt a pang. Because this was the way it was, the way it had to be – silence and illicit touches in the dark.

He pushed that dark thought aside, rubbing his thumb around her entrance, wetting it with her slick. She made a sharp noise as he pushed it in and now hands were in his hair, slender but strong fingers digging nails into his scalp and holding him still as her hips bucked up once, twice against his mouth and his hand. Involuntary sounds, all sweet moans and high gasps that made his own arousal spiral even higher, as she shuddered through her orgasm.

He continued to lick and suck, pulling every last shiver out of her until, oversensitized, she had to push him away.

Finally, she lay quiet and sated, breathing evening out, and she gave him that soft smile again and opened her arms invitingly, her thighs parting. Come here, the gesture said.

He went gladly.


End file.
